pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Feferisetan
.]] Feferisetan is the smallest continent in Pseudo. It is bounded by the Bulaso, the Eridalon, the Nepelota and the Atdorafag Oceans (or, in other words, all four). As such it is the most aquatically accessible and is the center of the world when oceanic routes are concerned. It is also the only major landmass that does not touch a pole. It is described as egg-shaped. It has absolutely nothing to do with a certain character, in both historical and meta-historical standpoints. Geography .]] Feferisetan can be noted with four main parts, separated by mountain ranges. The flat Northern part is kitan 1/Azuliť, the Central highland block kitan 2/Ersado and the southwest and southeast lowland-cum-altiplano ranges called kitan 3a/Tersiral and kitan 3b/Deriyeste. The northern range is called Zelulta, the southern range is called Zurisalto. The fact that they both start with Z is commented upon but never without irony. Most of the continent, especially kitan 1, is a midland of approximately 20 ~ 40 F (100 ~ 200 m), studded by ancient mountains no more than 5 sF (3 840 m) with the majority of which being about 2.7 sF. Kitan 2, however, gives a more respectable 20 ~ 120 F range with a small range (the Yefurens) down the middle of it and the Behiste highland to the vilse from it has parts that go up to 200 F (1 000 m). No Tibet, but this is Feferisetan's closest to it. Feferisetan is abnormally large, or, rather, its continental shelf is abnormally large. Its shelf is shown as blue on the map, which at times is wider than half the continent. The main reason is twofold: one, it's the Hot House period and Pseudo's rather flooded at times; two, its shelf has, especially at its thinnest parts, been artificially expanded to fit the aqauatic lifeforms. This happens with its other continents Feleqilus and Friskalo, but Feferisetan has the most extensive expansion. Due to the Bulaso Strait's thinness in the Feferisetanan/Friskalan border, Friskalo and Feferisetan often appears as one sphere of influence, but thanks to the size of the Zurisalto Range(s), there is an alternate division by culture: north of the Zurisalto is Deep Feferisetan, south of the Zurisalto is Greater Friskalo. There are on average two cities in every 1000 F2 of land. There is only one major elevator in the continent's capital Calendia, but there are a couple of minor ones scattered over the place, especially down the center of the Zurisalto range. The largest one there, situated in Feferisetan's highest peak Mt. Venstrifo (named after the god of heights in the local religion(s)), which is 2 384 F tall. This is still some three thousand ferā short of the top of the level, though. As noted, some portions of certain rivers can move upward, away from the sea level and against gravity. This is due to an outburst of magic that happened sometime ten or twenty billion years ago. Paleogeographical history In Old Pseudo, the continent exists as two. Ordžojan takes kitan 1, and the rest of the continent is under Banřello. The sea in between is the Renfeno Ocean, which subducted under Ordžojan-Ganorhes to become the Zelulta range. This is remembered in some places, such as Prestuka, where the name of the range is Renfeno and not Zelulta, which was a back-formation over the name of one of the biggest islands that existed there before being crushed up the range. Climate . This is the common shape of the climate charts of coastal Azuliť.]]Feferisetan is again split into the kitan when climate is concerned, except Azuliť is split into two parts coastal and continental. Tours Tour Feferisetan by clicking on any of the links below: Navigation Category:1.01.03 Continents Category:1.01 Pseudo Category:1.01.03$001 Feferisetan